Boa Noite
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Pós DH, o reencontro de Harry e Ginny.


Boa Noite.

**Goodnight**

Boa noite  
**Sleep tight**

Durma bem  
**No more tears**

Sem mais lágrimas

- Oi...

Ela lhe sorriu, as mãos estavam ao lado do rosto já naturalmente pálido, e agora, sob a luz do luar que entrava pela grande janela de vitral, refletia uma cor azulada fazendo contraste estranho com os cabelos coral dando a ela um aspecto surreal.

- Oi – ela respondeu, Harry tinha acordado a ouvindo cantando baixinho, Ginny não cantava bem, certo ela cantava muito, muito, muito mau mesmo, mas era Ginny, então para Harry era o melhor som do mundo – Te acordei? Quer que eu saia?

Em resposta ele apenas pegou a mão dela, beijou-a delicadamente e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e manteve a mãozinha quente e alva perto de seu rosto.

Eles ficaram por um tempo daquela forma, apreciando um ao outro, contida e silenciosamente. Ele de olhos fechados sentindo o perfume tão maravilhoso e familiar que ela exalava e a consistência suave de sua pele macia e lisa perto de seu rosto e Ginny ficou ali, somente velando o seu falso sono, até que Harry quebrou aquele silêncio confortável quarto banhado pelo luar.

- Estava me perguntando quando é que você iria vir me ver...

Ela chegou mais perto dele antes de responder com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Harry que a envolveu com os braços.

- Hum... – ela inspirou pensativamente e encarou o teto da cama de colunas – Eu ia vir amanhã de manhã, mas estava com medo... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha indagadoramente – Vai que você tenha resolvido virar padre depois dessas experiências todas... Ou... Gay...

Harry riu baixinho ainda de olhos fechados, Ginny e suas idéias, aquela cabecinha laranja poderia pensar em coisas tão malucas, que chegavam a ser perigosas!

- Como é que minha namorada...

- Não sou mais sua namorada... – cantou.

- Ok, quer namorar comigo?

- Certamente... – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como eu dizia? Ah sim... Como é que minha namorada entra no meu quarto, no e meio da noite, me acorda e ainda por cima diz que tem sérias dúvidas sobre a possibilidade inexistente, quero deixar bem claro, de que eu seja gay ou queira virar padre, daí eu me pergunto: Eu mereço isso? Não era para eu ser um respeitado e bajulado herói de guerra? – ele disse tudo isso com uma voz embargada de sono, Ginny teve uma violenta vontade de rir, mas se conteu.

- Ok, então eu me vou, já que ofendo tanto. – e se levantou arrumando a camisola de mangas compridas e arrumando a saia e se preparando para ir, mas ele a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou de volta para cama.

- Ué? Me quis de volta?

- É que eu tenho medo de ficar aqui sozinho no escuro.

Ela riu.

- Sério? – perguntou com falsa surpresa enquanto acariciava os cabelos muito arrepiados de Harry – Então vou cantar pra você dormir. – completou com um sorriso travesso.

Ele gemeu em desaprovação.

- Mesmo você sendo um mal agradecido, vou cantar para você do mesmo jeito.

**Goodnight**

Boa noite  
**Sleep tight**

Durma bem  
**No more tears**

Sem mais lágrimas

**In the morning**

De manhã  
**I'll be here  
**Eu estarei aqui  
**And when we say goodnight  
**E quando nós dissermos boa noite

**Dry your eyes  
**Seque seus olhos

**Because we ****said good night  
**Porque nós dissemos boa noite  
**And not goodbye  
**E não adeus.

**We said good night  
**Porque nós dissemos boa noite  
**And not goodbye  
**E não adeus.

E ela cantou, cantou mal, como sempre, mas cantou.

- Hum... – gemeu Harry sonolento – como cantora você é uma ótima artilheira Ginny, mas a música era legal... – ele bocejou.

- Você é mesmo um ingrato, mas vou levar isso como um elogio...

Então ela se aconchegou melhor perto dele, cobrindo-se também com as cobertas macias da cama que mobilhava o quarto separado onde ele tinha sido colocado, atitude tomada por Minerva para que ninguém o perturbasse, que acabou sendo inútil já que Ginny tinha o achado.

E acabaram dormindo, sem se importarem se Harry continuaria vivo no outro dia quando encontrassem Ginny em sua cama.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Kami, que fic anã! É quase um drabble! Mas, é kawaii neh? Espero que vocês gostem tanto dela quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la!**

**Ah, e a música que a Ginny canta é Goodnight da banda Evanescence.**

**Kisu no Kokoro**  
**  
**


End file.
